


Thirty Seconds

by Kayim



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time she does ER rotation, she dreads the possibility that one of the patients will be someone she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic_promptly.

Every doctor she knows feels the same way. That constant underlying concern that the next patient to come through that door will be someone she's had dinner with, or someone from one of her classes in college, or someone she loves.

But when finally it happens - when she sees Diana standing in the doorway with one arm cradled gently across her body - she can barely believe it.

"Oh god, Diana!" All professionalism vanishes as she runs across the foyer and gathers her partner into her arms. She clings to her momentarily before stepping back and visually cataloging the injury. "What happened?"

Diana doesn't say anything, just shakes her head. It takes Christie a moment to realize that it's more than shock. Diana's face is pale, her eyes wide and wild, and when Christie places her hand on Diana's shoulder she can feel the tremble.

"Peter's been shot." She whispers the words and Christie feels her own blood run cold. Peter's more than a casual acquaintance, more than a work colleague. He's Diana's friend. Which makes him Christie's friend.

She gives herself thirty seconds. Thirty seconds to hold Diana in her arms and thank the powers that be it wasn't her with the bullet in her body. Thirty seconds to be the emotional support that Diana needs. Thirty seconds to fear the worst. And then she backs away.

"Stay here," she tells Diana, even as she starts walking towards the Operating Theater. "I'll be back in a bit."

It breaks her heart to walk away when she can see the tears in Diana's eyes, and the desperation on her face. But she knows it will break both of their hearts if anything happens to Peter and she hasn't done everything she can.

She slides the mask of professionalism back over her own face and gets to work.


End file.
